


Let's Just Take This Slow

by neonyellowninja



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, First work - Freeform, I just need more Gays™, Multi, This pairing gets me going so hard I needed to contribute a bit, kinda OOC, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonyellowninja/pseuds/neonyellowninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short one shots about Bella and Leah and how they find themselves getting closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work ever after about eight years of reading fan fiction. I never thought I would have gone back into the Twilight fandom for this but with all of us growing with this series we find ourselves wanting to take these guys and make them happy (or break them) in our own ways.  
> Hope you enjoy and I would love for y'all to leave comments on things to expand upon or change and some prompts for the one shots to come!  
> With such a small group of peeps loving on this ship I definitely want to hear your voices.

Through the dancing tendrils of the bonfire I saw her whole face for what seemed to be the first time and in that moment I felt that I could walk through the raging flames if it meant I could be at her side. The feelings that I felt with Sam were child's play compared to the birth of a new star in my soul; no, not star, an entire galaxy was expanding into my entire being filled with nothing but the wry smile on her lips and the twinkle in her eyes.

_Fuck._

Eyes that were looking at Jacob Black.

Just like that the fairy tale bubble popped and reality set in. The fact that I just realized I liked girls came to me first. Second was, “Does she even like girls?”. Third: the love of her life just left her and just as she was finally coming out of her depression, I had to go and imprint on her. No way would my feelings be reciprocated at a time like this in her life.

Especially not from me, someone with almost as many issues as _Paul_.

I took a stumbled backwards into the shadows of the woods I came from and, ignoring the pressure in my chest that increased with every step, tore my eyes from her . Nothing good could come from forcing my imprint on her, she already has what she needs. Anyone with eyes could see how she looks at Jacob and how Jacob looks at her.

Bella Swan needs a Jacob Black in her life, _not_ a Leah Clearwater.


	2. Snail's Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets a little curious

Bella Swan was no stranger to crushes, but growing up in Arizona most of her life meant being surrounded by mostly beautiful tanned creatures, while she was a pasty clumsy mess that was just  _ there _ . She was certain that the only time someone would look at her was when she fell or accomplished some impossible feat in the midst of her gracelessness that made them think, “Did that really just happen?”. 

When she started to get to know Edward, it was so reassuring that this beautiful person thought she was pretty and amazing and smart. She had never had this before, and she fell in headfirst. All the times he was controlling or possessive or  _ stalked _ her, Bella thought it was sweet because, hell, nobody had ever cared enough for them to notice her as much as he did and with him she was always been watched over and cared for the way she never really got from Renee.

It wasn’t until after he left her and took parts of her with him that she realized how much or herself she had given him.

After she started spending time with Jacob, Bella realized how much of her life she was missing when she was with Edward. She didn’t want to live on a shelf like a porcelain doll; played with when he wanted to and put up when he decided that it was too much for her. Nobody should be able to decide her limits other than herself, regardless of age or experience. And that was definitely not the way a relationship, which should be based on mutual trust, communication, and compromise, should work.

The freedom she had at La Push to get dirty, snort when she laughs, fix and ride motorcycles without the worry of messing up, messily eat junk food, was liberating.

She still loved Edward and missed him, but the more she started realizing that he wasn’t faultless, the more the pain in her heart started to fade away.

His intense gaze that she thought was forever imprinted in her mind also seemed to be fading away every passing day, however, it was starting to be replaced by a new stare.

Jacob’s.

She’s seen his friendly, puppy-like look turn into something more when he thought she wasn't looking. Something almost like the way Edward had looked at her, but as soon as she met his gaze it would go back to his “sunshiney” smile. Bella knew she had to talk to him about this but….it was just too soon for feelings and she couldn’t handle if their friendship changed at this moment in her life.

But then again, Bella was no stranger to people’s eyes nowadays and she had grown to just accept that she couldn’t control it. Ever since Sam found her in the woods she could feel everyone looking at her in a way they hadn’t before. Most of them judgmental, some incredulous, a lot of them were just worried or concerned, like they were waiting for something to set her off again. Not to be vain, but it seemed there was only  _ one _ pair of eyes that didn’t even acknowledge her existence.

Leah Clearwater’s.

Before Bella would at least get disgruntled looks from afar or judgmental glances when she would wake up half the road riding onto the rez in her truck but now, not even a sniffle. Bella tried to pinpoint when this started but the closest time frame was after the bonfire but Leah  _ wasn’t even there. _

After spending a hefty amount of time trying to figure this out, Bella realized a couple of things.

One: This time it was  _ her _ staring at someone and not the other way around.

Two: Leah was drop dead gorgeous, like, her cheekbones and jawline could cut diamond.

Bella’s bout as a stalker made her really curious as to what kind of person Leah really was and for the first time in a long time, Bella found herself wanting to connect with someone other than Jacob.

Now if only she could find out how.


End file.
